Misunderstandings
by loveydovedove
Summary: They were in the "Perfect" marriage. One day changes everything. R/R.


Hey y'all! I know that I'm supposed to be writing Perfect, but the plotline in that story is getting really confusing...I don;t know where I'm going, not to mention the fact that schools started again! Aww well I'll get back to you guys laterz................Also I'm thinking of deleting Return... that story honestly SUCKS!

**NOTE!!!!!! umm ppls i've seen a lot of things about mating in stories but i have no idea what mating is about so yeah but in my story inu & kag can feel a huge pain on their mating mark when the other is doing something thats over PG 13 with the opposite sex k?? **

I do Not own Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha are mates. They've been married for two years and are extremely happy together. Inuyasha is the vice president of Tetsusaiga Corp. and Kagome is an 2nd grade reading teacher at Nobunaga Elementary. They both think life is going great for them both untill....

_Tuesday 6:30 AM Tokyo, Japan, 12/19/08 _

"Wake up!" Kagome yelled into Inuyasha's ear. Due to Christmas vacation, she didn't have work till January 5. Both her and Inuyasha lived in a generally large house, yet it wasn't big enough to be considered a mansion. They're planning to move into a even bigger place once they had their first child.

"Do I gotta go? Can't I just stay home t'day? Please?" Inuyasha begged. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's petite form.

"No, it's already 6:32 AM ya' have to get up now," Kagome demanded. Inuyasha had to be at work by 7:15 AM.

"Fine," He got up and did his daily morning routine. When he came downstairs, he saw Kagome in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes. He went over the the counter and made some coffee.

"Don't you have that meeting today with hmm that guy umm....I forget,"

"Nakamura? Also, MRS. Nakamura is a MRS. and yes it is today!" Inuyasha replied joking.

"Well I'm going to try and fix that gosh durn leaking sink today, it's confruzzling me!" Inuyasha chuckled at her use of words.

"You could just call a plumber dude you know?"

"I'd rather not, I'm quite capable of doing it myself and I gots me somes old jeans that I want to have the 'dirty look',"

" Ok, but suit yourself. Don't be calling me complaining that you couldn't do it," Inuyasha said in a sing-song voice. "Cripes! I have to get to work in 15 minutes! I'll see you later!""

"Ok..."

3 HOURS LATER............

"Damn...I should've called a plumber..." Kagome murmured as she stared at the remains of what used to be a kitchen sink. She got the phone and called someone. "Eh, might as well watch something," She flipped the channels on their television.

About 20 mins. later the doorbell rang.

"Hey! My dumb sink is f--" she was cut off the man at the door grabbed her and put a gag over her mouth she couldn't speak. He tied her hands up. Instead of the average plumber there was a man with long greasy black hair that was tied up at the nape of his neck. He had a dark, evil aura around him, it made chills go up Kagome's body.

"Listen you whore, I could kill you right now at this exact moment, but...I won't I'm going to toy with Inuyasha for a while," the man said. He grabbed her and yanked her into her house, her arm was bruising. Then he tied her to her bed she shared with Inuyasha. She panicked and started kicking her legs about blindly. Fear gripped her. _Inuyasha!.._

"Listen here, you good for nothing whore, if you tell **anyone**about this, I will kill you and your family. Your grandfather is getting weak and Souta is only 12. They wouldn't even know what hit them. Maybe I'll even decapitate them...." He whispered into her ear.

"SHUT UP!" She was sobbing by then. She prayed that someone would stop by. No one did. She was all alone. No witnesses. Nothing. Inuyasha would come home and find her dead body. What would he do? What would--Kagome fainted.

The unknown man raped her in her unconciousness then left.

With Inuyasha...

"And that should close our meeting! I will see you all next year. Merry Christmas!" Inuyasha told his partners. Work got boring...a lot. He just wanted to go home to his beautiful wife and _bend her over that leaky sink and...PG thoughts! I do NOT need a hard-on at work!...PG thoughts PG thoughts PG thoughts...._

Pain blasted through his neck and continued it's raging path through his body. He couldn't yell. Hell, he coudn't even apex of his neck was BURNING. He clutched his neck trying to soothe the pain. It stopped. He rushed to his desk drawer and pulled out a mirror. His mating mark, the bond him and his wife shared, was glowing red and slowly fading. Kagome was cheating on him. _The fucking bitch! How dare she cheat on me! She used me! That fucking gold digging __**whore**__._ He was furious and his vision was fading into red slowly.

He wanted revenge. He wanted to make that stupid bitch beg for forgiveness, but most of all he wanted to give her to feel his pain. Inuyasha stormed out of his office and grabbed Naomi, his secretary. He yanked her into his office knowing she lusted after him. He forced his lips onto her and she responded,

"I see your wife hasn't been enough for you. I knew you'd come to your senses and want a REAL woman." Naomi said huskily. She kissed him again.

"Shut up, that bitch only wanted my money. Now strip." he commanded pushing back his conscience and guilt.

He fucked her.

XxXxXxXX

Damn! I made it real dramatic didn't I? anyways i would like some feedback even though i should be working on Perfect like a good author...oh well this idea has been bugging me for a while....


End file.
